


so wrong

by yunh0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chan, Church Sex, Crying, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Smut, church boy chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: church boy chan meets sinner minho.





	so wrong

Chan wouldn’t consider himself a die hard religious person but he went to church every Sunday morning and Wednesday night, not because his parents forced him though. He actually liked listening and he had a good amount of friends he had met over his many years of being there. Chan didn’t like talking about religion anyway so he just went to church and left it at that. 

 

Today is currently Sunday. Chan is hurriedly getting ready because he slept in per usual. Despite how much he hated being rushed, he still obliged to his parents’ constant yelling to get ready in time. He adjusted his collar and tie in his mirror and fluffed up his blonde locks. He sent his reflection a soft smile as he walked quickly out of his room to meet his rushed parents. “You look so nice, Channie!” His mother had told him. “Thank you. You do too.” He replied without making eye contact as they headed to their car. They hopped in and Chan pulled out his phone, the screen reading ‘9:57’ He knew they would be late but he never thought it was a big deal compared to his parents. 

 

They arrive and borderline run to the sanctuary, Chan’s mother’s heels clicking on the ground rapidly. They walk in and sit down in a pew in the back of the huge room. Chan took a breath as he tried to calm himself down from hurrying here. The preacher was already in the middle of a sermon before they ran in so Chan just listened to what he could. He looked around to see if any of his friends were there but his eyes landed on a new boy, someone he’s never seen before. He had light brown hair, a single dangling earring, enough chapstick to look like a light gloss, and dark eyeshadow around the corners of his eyes. Chan wouldn’t say he was pretty, but he was pretty attractive. Chan learned his whole life that it was wrong for boys to like boys and that’s just how it is. But Chan can’t help but stare at the unknown boy in awe. The boy looked back at Chan which made him cock his head back to the front as quickly as possible, avoiding all eye contact. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as he tried to calm his burning cheeks. He breathed in and out once before getting comfortable and just listening to the sermon.

 

After the sermon was over, it was time for Sunday school, which was Chan’s favorite because that’s where he saw all his friends. He ran upstairs to the room he was assigned and was met with the same boy sitting at a table by himself. Chan didn’t say anything and walked to the table he and his friends always sit at. “I saw you staring at me.” The boy says, not looking at Chan. He felt his cheeks get hot again but didn’t say a word. “Well? Like what you see?” The boy said. “I- I don’t know. I’m sorry for staring.” Chan stumbled. He heard the boy chuckle lightly. “How cute. I’m Minho. I was invited here by my aunt. I’ve seen you at school before.” Minho told him. “Chan. I’m Chan.” Chan said. “Mm. Chan. I like it.” Minho said with a smile. “You very religious?” Minho asked. “I mean- not really but- you could say that I guess.” Chan answered. “You get nervous around boys or is this just normal?” The brunette said. Chan felt butterflies in his stomach and his whole body get hot. “No- no I don’t.” He said. Minho laughed. “Come with me, Chan.” Minho said, standing up from his seat. Chan didn’t want to so he stayed sitting. Minho stopped in his tracks then turned around, walking closer to Chan. “Do I need to repeat myself, Channie?” Minho purred in his ear. Chan shuddered. “No.” He said as he stood up as well, following Minho. 

 

Minho led him to a room down the hall that Chan didn’t know he knew about. No one used that room anymore due to some accident that Chan doesn’t know about. Minho let Chan walk in first then shut and lock the door. He pressed Chan’s back against the door and Chan could feel his breath hitch in his throat. “Have you ever had sex before, love?” Minho said softly. “No.” Chan gulped. “You like boys?” Minho asked. “I- um.. it’s wrong.” Chan told him. Minho scoffed. “How does this feel, Chan?” Minho said as he placed his palm on Chan’s cock, palming it slowly. Chan gasped and moaned loudly. “Please.” Chan breathed out. “Please what, kitten?” Minho purred. Chan groaned. “More.” Chan said. “This is so wrong, Channie.. how naughty. Moaning for a boy.. what would your parents think about this, whore? I know you like it though. No matter how wrong it is, you feel so good, don’t you, Chan?” Minho said, never breaking eye contact. Chan whined and nodded shamefully. “Are you gonna cum just from this? What a needy slut.” Minho said as he palmed Chan harder, feeling him thrust into his hand. Chan moaned as he felt his tummy get tight with his orgasm. “Cum for me.” Minho whispered in his ear. Chan shuddered as he came in his pants, whining at the feeling. He took deep breaths as Minho examined his whole body. “How pretty.” Minho cooed. Chan watched with wide eyes as Minho dropped to his knees in front of Chan. He undid his belt, then his pants, then his cum stained boxers. Minho lapped the remaining cum off of Chan’s tip which caused the blonde to shake. Minho clawed Chan’s thighs and brought him closer to his mouth. Minho moved his tongue rapidly against Chan’s sensitive tip, earning loud whines to erupt from his lips. “Do you want people to hear you, Chan? Do you want someone to see you getting sucked off by a boy, hm?” Minho asked. Chan shook his head as he bit down on his moans. Minho took Chan’s full length in his mouth, taking his time to go all the way down. Chan let out a deep groan as his cock rubbed against the back of Minhos warm throat. “So good.” Chan murmured as he took a tuft of Minhos hair, pulling him even further. Minho moaned against Chan’s dick which almost sent the latter over the edge. Minho began bobbing his head quicker which made Chan bring his shirt up to his mouth to bite down on it. Minho kept sending vibrations down Chan’s cock, making the blonde tremble with overstimulation. “Gonna- f-fuck gonna cum.” Chan managed to say. Minho didn’t stop his pace until he felt Chan’s cum shoot down his throat, swallowing it all. Minho got up and wiped his mouth. He stood in front of Chan, admiring how wrecked he looked. He cupped his face with his hands and kissed him softly. Chan kissed back, mimicking the brunettes movements as best as he could. Minho took Chan’s lip into his teeth and bit down till he tasted blood. Chan whined into Minhos mouth as he felt him smile against the kiss. Minho moved away, smirking at the blood smeared near Chan’s plump lips. “Take off your clothes and go lay down on that couch, baby.” Minho ordered. Chan walked over to the couch weakly, taking off his shirt as he made his way over there. He heard Minho undo his own belt as he took off the remaining amount of pants he had on. He physically cringed at his own dried cum but immediately ignored it as he laid down on his back. He watched Minho walk closer to him and run his hand through his brown locks, shaking it out afterwards. Minho sat on his knees in front of Chan’s legs, then bringing them behind his back. Minho inserted one finger without warning, making Chan hiss and become close to tears. “Relax.” Minho said as he moved his finger back and forth into Chan. He added one more, making the blonde clench around his fingers. He thrusted his fingers in hard, hitting Chan’s prostate full on and hard. Chan covered his mouth with his hand as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Minho added one last finger until he stretched him out good. He pulled out and lined up his spit-covered cock with Chan’s stretched hole. He went slow, letting Chan adjust. “Please go, it hurts.” Chan whimpered. Minho obliged and went balls deep quickly. Chan held his hand over his mouth tighter as Minho kept going. The brunette quickened his pace making the latter sob into his hand. “Minho.. I- have to pee.. oh god.” Chan stuttered. Minho laughed. “Poor baby. You can hold it.” He ordered. Chan let his tears fall down his face as Minho pounded into his prostate. Chan feared as his climax approached, scared he would piss everywhere instead. Minho went even faster, making Chan sink his nails into Minhos bicep beside his head. “God imagine if someone could hear how pretty you sound, Channie. How pretty you sound for me, and how good you feel, hm?” Minho said, never shallowing his hard thrusts. Chan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he breathed heavily. The sound of skin slapping together made this situation only worse for Chan’s mental state. But he didn’t care now, he felt so fucking good. “It f- it feels so so good. Fuck. Please.” Chan sobbed out. He felt a hand push down on his bladder which made him moan out so loud the whole town could hear. He felt a drop of piss hit his stomach as he whined for Minho to stop. “What a pathetic slut. Pissing all over yourself.” Minho degraded. Chan arched his back so hard he thought his back could break. Minho started pumping his cock, which made it even harder for the blonde to compose himself. “Minho I can’t do it. I- oh god” Chan’s body trembled as he closed his legs against Minhos hand. Minho slapped his thigh, erupting a wince from the latter. “You gonna piss all over yourself and this couch? Hm, kitten?” Minho teased as he kept pumping and Chan nodded his head embarrassedly. “Don’t cum, Chan.” Minho said in a stern tone. “I can’t do it, Minho. Please.” Chan begged. Minho stopped his thrusts completely as he got up from the couch, leading Chan to a mirror. He faced Chan to the mirror and thrusted back in harder than before. Chan looked down and moaned. “Look at yourself. Look how pathetic you look for me, Channie.” Minho said pulling Chan’s hair roughly, making him look in the mirror. Chan felt so wrong seeing himself look like this. He let out a sob as he felt his bladder become almost painful, begging to let go. “Are you gonna watch yourself make a mess, huh? Watch yourself piss all over this floor?” Minho asked in his ear. Chan nodded his head as he whined. “Please.” Chan begged. “Do as you please, baby.” Minho told him, never stopping his deep and hard thrusts. Chan leaned his head back into Minhos shoulder and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as his tears kept falling. His legs trembled to close together as he began to piss all on the floor. He sobbed into Minhos mouth as he heard his own stream hitting the ground embarrassingly. Minho pulled away from Chan, making him look in the mirror as he pissed everywhere. “Look what you did, Chan. How dirty do you feel, slut?” Minho said, looking at him through the mirror. Chan’s body shook with sobs as he felt his climax close for the fourth time. Minho reached over and swirled his thumb on Chan’s sensitive tip making him cry out. It only took one more body wrecking hit to Chan’s prostate before he came all over the mirror in front of them. Minho whined into Chan’s ear as he came inside the blonde too. They both stood there for a second to catch their breath. Minho pulled out and watched as his cum leaked out of Chan’s hole, making him shudder in delight. He pulled Chan towards him into a warm but messy hug. He pet Chan’s soft hair occasionally running his fingers through his scalp soothingly. “Let’s get your clothes on. Okay, baby?” Minho cooed in his ear. Chan nodded weakly and followed Minho to his pile of clothes. He slipped on his shirt and wiped his tears with it, putting on his pants and shoes as well. “I’ll clean this up, don’t worry about it, okay?” Minho said looking at Chan lovingly. Chan nodded and fell into Minhos embrace, burrowing his face into the crook of Minhos neck, breathing softly. “So good for me, baby.” Minho whispered as he pet his hair some more. Chan moved away with a sweet smile and silently pulled out his phone to show Minho his number. Minho did the same and put the number into his contacts. “Let’s meet up again.” Chan breathed out. “You got it.” Minho told him, smiling. Chan hugged him one last time before walking out tiredly.


End file.
